


An Early Gift Makes a Frown

by LissyStage



Series: One Day at a Time [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Community: dracoharry100, Community: slythindor100, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Makeup, Male Slash, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco comes home to an excited Teddy, and to a pissed Harry.</p><p>Written for dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge 2013 and slythindor100's 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Early Gift Makes a Frown

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: CleopatraIsMyName
> 
> Prompt: Written for dracoharry100's Christmas Challenge 2013 (Prompt #20, Gift Wrapping), and slythindor100's 25 Days of Draco and Harry Challenge 2013 (Traditional Prompt #13, Christmas Presents 'Round the Tree).
> 
> Disclaimer: This work of fiction is in no way connected to the author of Harry Potter, JK Rowling. Harry Potter is owned by her, various publishers including but not limited to

"Uncle Dwaco, Uncle Dwaco," Teddy cried out happily, running full-speed-ahead for his older cousin. Draco grunted as the boy jumped into his arms.

"You're getting a little too big for that, Teddy," Draco smiled. "Now, what is it you wanted to show me?"

Teddy hugged Draco quickly before rushing towards the Christmas tree, already topped with gifts and ornaments, and then scurried back with the new toy his Uncle Harry had bought him.

"Look, look. Uncle Hawwy even got cwayons for me!" And Teddy held up a few choice colours, all waxy. Draco's mouth twitched a bit, the familiar pull of a sneer at every, and all, things Muggle nearly breaking his smile.

"Teddy," Andromeda started, "Uncle Draco just got here. You don't want to overwhelm him with all of your new toys, do you?"

Teddy shook his head in the negative, frowning a bit in concentration. Draco bit back a chuckle at the Metamorphmagus' face, which was now the same alabaster skin tone as his own. When Teddy motioned to be let down, Draco did so carefully. He shook his head, a smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

Draco watched Teddy from the distance before walking forward and helping Andromeda with some of the gifts that still needed wrapping. From the corner of his eye, Draco could see Teddy and his head of flaxen hair bent over the colouring book, hand rapidly filling in whatever spaces needed his expertise.

"So, Potter bought him that?"

"It's been entertaining him for the past couple days. He was so excited to show it to you," Andromeda chuckled, folding a particularly stubborn corner a few times over. "I cannot even remember the days when a simple thing could provide such joy to me."

"Me neither," Draco smiled, looking over the gifts. Raising an eyebrow, he picked up the stickers. "Number one, two, three…"

"Those are for Teddy," she planted her hands on her hips. Before she had a chance to explain just how that was proper, they heard the door open and close, and Teddy squealing enthusiastically.

"Uncle Hawwy!"

Draco ducked his head to study Harry and Teddy under the guise of checking over the stickers. With a small smile, he finally put them down and concentrated on taping and cutting.

A hand on his shoulder caught his attention, and he raised his head for the kiss that awaited.

"So, how are you?" Harry asked.

"Fine," Draco played off, feigning utmost focus on his task. "I see you bought Teddy something."

Harry sighed, and Draco could imagine his hand running through his raven locks. "He was getting a bit antsy, so I bought him something to occupy him with. It's been working for the past few days. Not that you have seen," the last part said in a grumble.

Draco put down the scissors and apologised to Andromeda, dragging Harry by the hand into the kitchen.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing in particular," Harry shrugged, hands shoved in his jeans. "Maybe for you to take a week or two off from training?"

"You know I would love to, but I, unfortunately, cannot. All of the trainees are required to spend this last week or two at that camp, and I'm lucky I was even able to come here."

Draco crossed his arms in front of his chest, before taking pity on his former-Gryffindor. "I'll see if I can, though."

The smile that he was awarded with was worth every word.


End file.
